Hellsing: Hidden Bloodlines
by Daegana
Summary: A new vampire is brought into Hellsing by Alucard. What connection does she have to Sir Integral? And just what is Alucard planning? Rated M for language and later chapters. AxOC
1. Order 01, Part 1

Hellsing: Hidden Bloodlines

By Daegana

Note: For continuity with the plotline, this story takes place one year after the anime starts. Integral is thirteen when she takes over Hellsing and twenty-three when the anime starts. In this story, she is fourteen when she takes over and twenty-four when the story begins. All story lines from the anime have been moved so that they take place one year later. Gomen nasai!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, nor any of it's characters. I own Haematitia Hayden Regina Hellsing. Etc., etc., etc...

WARNING: Alucard is a little OOC near the end. Sorry...

* * *

Order 01: The Undead, Part 1

Blood, so much blood! Surrounding, filling, consuming. A figure of darkness and suddenly pain. Blood, receding, draining away, and then death. Power, flowing through a corpse. And then life, a new kind of life.

I woke up screaming, covered in sweat, and shaking. I got up, went to the fridge, and I looked in it. All the food looked disgusting except for some tomato juice. I poured some in a glass and began to drink it. The colour reminded me of the blood in my dream and my stomach churned.

At seventeen, I was the youngest member of a specialized unit of 'degenerate youth'. All of us were nonconformists, 'delinquents' rejected by society and sent to a 'reform school', which was basically military boot camp. All of us were trained to obey orders to the point and honed to razor-sharp soldiers, schooled in all forms of warfare and combat.

"Hey Vampy! Get your lazy ass out of bed and get the fuck out here!" some yelled, banging on my door.

"Sir, yes sir! Right away sir!" I replied, throwing on my uniform. I grabbed my machine gun and ran out the door, getting into line.

"Your late Vampy!"

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again sir," I said, saluting.

"All right, listen up, you worthless, spineless little shits! We've been called into duty, to fight in Chedar. May God and Her Majesty save you. Amen! Now move!" our captain said.

"Hey Vampy, don't get left behind again!"

"Shut **up** Spike."

As we got into our Armoured Personnel Vehicle, I sat near the back and thought about how I had gotten my nickname, Vampy. Both my parents had died when I was young, while traveling. I lived with my aunt, a wonderful, if not odd, woman. When I was five, I was taken to a hospital and diagnosed with a rare form of a disease cluster called Porpyhria. This disease made my body crave blood, my teeth were very sharp, and I was very sensitive to sunlight. My very name, Haematitia, had a Greek root for blood in it. When I came to the school, no one could, or would, say my name right, so my name soon became Vampy. As soon as it was dark, I was easily the strongest person on the team. But in daylight, I was as weak as a kitten, barely able to move, much less fight.

"Hey Vampy! Time to move out!"

"Sir, yessir!"

I didn't know if it was a coincidence or not, but the moon was full, the night sky was red and I felt stronger than ever. We rushed forward, but the leaders suddenly froze and turned back.

"Fall back! Everyone, fall back!" they cried.

They were running back towards us when they were suddenly gunned down mercilessly by the enemy.

"Everyone get down on the ground now if you don't want fucking want to get shot!" I screamed, trying to look away from the blood.

Most of the unit complied, but some fell where they were, too slow to avoid the bullets. Taking up two machine guns, I began firing at our enemy. It was then that I realized our enemy was not alive. They were human beings, yes, but all of them were mindless zombies.

"Vampy, get the Hell back here!"

"Take care of everyone here! I'm going on ahead to see if I can secure a way out for you guys!" I replied, running out towards the zombies.

After over ten minutes of killing the zombies, I realized I was nowhere near the rest of the group and I was running out of ammunition.

I kept shooting, but suddenly, all the zombies around me were shot down. I stopped dead, panting, as a figure in red appeared near me, gun drawn.

"Stop scum. Why would you kill your own creations? Or do you not even realize what you have become and what you have done?" he asked me.

"What are you talking about, my creations? I'm killing them because my captain ordered me to. I didn't create them, and I haven't become anything!" I said hotly, stepping back.

He suddenly appeared in front of me and my hands were trapped by one of his, while the other was around my throat. When I opened my mouth to try and breath he released his grip on my throat.

"I see now. You are not the maggot I am searching for. What is your name, girl?" he asked me, looking deep into my eyes.

As I looked into his eyes, I felt my control slipping. Helpless, all I could do was answer him, my words slow and my voice muffled.

"Haematitia. Haematitia Taylor, known usually as Vampy. You are one of the immortals, an undead, aren't you," I replied slowly.

"Yes, I am, child of blood. Your body seems to be becoming one of us as we speak. Remember me Haematitia, for I will appear to you when you are a bit older. You already have so many characteristics of my kindred," he said, releasing my hands and my mind.

"You wish to turn me into one of the undead, don't you? Why wait Master? Why not change me into a vampire now?" I asked.

"You're so young Haematitia. I wouldn't change you now, unless there was no other choice," he said, pausing for a moment.

"Still, a gift before I leave," he said, rolling up his sleeve, "Take my wrist and drink my blood. We'll always be connected, distant family members."

I took his arm in my hands and gently bit down with my not so subtle fangs. The blood that filled my mouth was very powerful, as I now knew my master was very old.

Finally, Master said, "That's enough for now Haematitia. Do not worry about the Ghouls, for I will take care of them. But have caution when you face the maggot vampire in the church. He will try to take over your mind, much as I did. Resist him any way you can, or I **will** have to change you tonight."

I nodded and said, "Thank you for the gift Master. Hopefully, you won't have to change me tonight. I will be careful, I promise. This maggot vampire has used his Ghouls to kill some of my best friends, so I have a special reason to be careful, just so I can kill him."

Master smiled and said, "I see. Very well, my child of blood. Farewell, for now."

With that, he smiled and disappeared. I blinked, sighed and continued on. The Ghouls did not give me much trouble because Master was taking care of them. I continued walking until a large old building loomed ahead of me, the church. I walked inside and looked around, guns drawn.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked, my voice strong.

* * *

R&R, please. This is my first attempt at a long fanfic. More to come soon. 


	2. Order 01, Part 2

Order 01: The Undead, Part 2

Disclaimer: Insert disclaimer here...

Note: Again, Alucard is a little OOC near the end. I need to stop doing that...

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked, my voice strong.

A figure appeared in the shadows near the altar and I knew immediately what it was that stood in front of me and that I was in trouble.

"Yes my child? What is it you need?" he asked turning towards me. "The church has always been a sanctuary for those who are about to die!" he yelled, rushing at me.

For the second time within twenty minutes, I was caught in the grasp of a vampire. He tried to take control of my mind, but I was able to fight him off. I shot my machine gun into his stomach, but he just smiled as the wounds closed.

"That really won't help you, you know. Normally, I would take my time in draining such a wonderfully beautiful woman like you. But you shot me, so therefore, you must die," he said.

I struggled as best I could as he grabbed my hair with one hand and pulled, revealing my neck. He gave a burst of maniacal laughter before sinking his fangs deep into my neck.

As I felt my life flowing out of me, I thought, _Master! Please help me! In...the... church...found the...mag..got..._

Suddenly I was released and I collapsed to the floor. The vampire said something to me, but I couldn't hear him very well. Hearing the sound of a girl's voice, I closed my eyes and thought to myself that she needed to run. I listened as the vampire took control of her mind and was about to drink her blood when the door was blasted into pieces.

"I've had enough of you," Master said, "Goddamn punk!"

"And who are you?" the vampire asked.

"My name is Alucard. I am but a servant of the Hellsing Organization. I deal with garbage like you," he replied.

"Garbage like me? Who **do** you think you're talking to? Have you lost your mind?"

"No, you're even less than garbage, you're just scum. And that ridiculous costume. You look like some sort of sad carnival freak," Master said, walking through the blasted door.

"Just look at you wearing those priest robes. Don't you have any shame? I thought scum could at least feel shame," he said, walking towards us.

"I think you should die now," the maggot growled, summoning his Ghouls.

Master continued to taunt the maggot vampire as I drug myself into the aisle behind him.

"You are a fool who creates slaves to do his dirty work. A coward and an incompetent, incapable of doing anything on your own. You're not worthy of the lowest pits of Hell!" he said, grinning.

"Just kill him!" the vampire said to his Ghouls.

The police girl and I watched in horror as the Ghouls shot Master many times.

As his body fell, the maggot turned towards me and said, "You, stay put! I'll kill you later!" Turning back towards Master's body, he said, "It looks like somebody was all talk."

As the smoke from the guns began to clear, you could hear Master laughing as his body began to reform.

"What?"

Master pulled himself up and the maggot said, "Oh God..."

"Shooting me is not going to do you any good," Master said, sticking out his tongue to reveal his ever-so-long fangs.

"One of us...?"

"You'll need more than guns to stop me!" Master said, holding out his hand as it reformed.

"Hurry up and kill him!" the maggot screamed at the Ghouls.

Pulling out his huge gun, Master opened fire on the Ghouls, making short work of their demise.

The maggot asked Master why he was trying to kill him. Master prepared to shoot the maggot, but he started using the police girl as a shield, taunting Master by saying he couldn't kill the girl to kill him.

Master said nothing, but I knew that he was talking to the police girl through telepathy.

"Stop that! Are you listening to me?" the maggot vampire asked after a minute.

"I'm going to fire my gun now and the bullet is going to rip through your lungs before it hits the maggot vampire's heart," Master said.

"But...Wait a minute!" the vampire said, incredulous.

"I know you don't want to die tonight." A pause. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Now...now hold on!" the vampire said, looking at the police girl.

I can't force you into this. The decision has to be made of your own free will. So, make the choice!" Master said, staring at the police girl.

After a moment's hesitation, the girl simply said, "Yes," and closed her eyes.

Master smiled, revealing his fangs and pulled the trigger. The bullet passed through the police girl, creating a huge hole in her chest and plowed into the vampire. He flew into the cross on the wall, where his body quickly disintegrated into ash.

_Are you all right?_ Master asked in my head.

_For the moment. My blood is almost gone though. Take care of Police Girl before you worry about me,_ I replied faintly.

I saw Master nod and he turned to Police Girl. He spoke to her for a moment, before he began the process of changing her into a vampire. I closed my eyes, as the sight of her blood made me very hungry.

"Still alive. That's good," Master said a few minutes later, walking over.

I opened my eyes and replied, "Yes Master, I'm still here, but not for much longer. I didn't let him take control of my mind. He was too strong for me physically."

"At this rate, you won't survive much longer. Can you stand?" he asked.

"If you help me to a pew, I'll be able to pull myself up," I replied.

Smirking, Master picked me up and set me on my feet next to a pew.

"Thank you Master," I said, holding onto the pew, "I'm ready now."

Master nodded and his body began to distend, four extra arms growing from his original two. All six arms took a hold of me, restraining all my movement. Master's arms drew me close and he licked the blood away from my mouth.

"Welcome to the night Haematitia," he said, biting my neck.

I gasped as my remaining blood was drained by Master. Soon I knew my blood was gone and my body was completely limp in Master's grasp. I felt his fangs retract from my neck and something warm fell onto my lips. I opened my mouth with the last of my strength and felt Master's blood once again fill my mouth. This time, information came with strength.

_Alucard. My name is Alucard. Learn it well Haematitia,_ I heard him say.

The blood finally stopped and my heart stopped along with it. I felt a chill run through my body as I realized I was dying. The blood moved slowly through my body, changing it. Finally, I opened my eyes and looked up at my new master.

"Master Alucard!"

"Welcome to the world of the damned, Haematitia," he said, helping me up.

I looked around and gasped as my newly heightened senses took in everything.

"You will get used to your senses soon, Haematitia. You are a true No-Life King, or if you prefer, Queen," Alucard said, steadying me as I swayed slightly.

I looked across the aisle and saw Police Girl curled in a ball on the floor.

"Can she not stand?" I asked, looking down at her in pity.

_No. Police Girl is only a servant vampire. She never drank my blood. If she were to drink from me , she would become a true Undead like us. It takes a long time for her body to change,_ Alucard replied in my head.

I nodded and found a blanket in a back alcove to wrap her in.

"Come Haematitia. Now it is time to meet your human master, Sir Integral Hellsing," Alucard said.

"Hellsing? I think I might have heard of that family before!" I said, wracking my still-reeling brain.

Alucard didn't say anything for a moment as I found a group of my friends, including Spike and Alicia, shot down. Closing my eyes, I felt my blood turn to fire in my veins. Just as it felt like I would explode, I opened my eyes and their bodies caught on fire.

"Haematitia, what is your full name?" Alucard asked.

"My full name? I was told by my aunt that it is Haematitia Hayden Taylor. My parents died when I was young and I was sent to live with her when I was three. Unfortunately, she died two years ago and I am now an orphan," I replied, wondering about the question.

"You've taken on the characteristics of your name to a very high degree. You are now a vampire, you have the ability to control fire, and I'm guessing you are a wonderful seamstress," he replied.

"Yes, I am a seamstress...I make all my own clothes and I made body armour for my unit one weekend. You're right Alucard, I have taken on the characteristics of my name. And your name, I think I know what your name means," I said, finally figuring it out.

"Really? And what does it mean?" he asked, sounding curious.

"Well, Alucard itself doesn't mean anything, but if you flip it around, Alucard becomes Dracula, which means 'son of the Dragon.' You are truly Vlad Dracul II, known as Vlad Tepes and as Dracula," I said.

Police Girl shifted as Alucard stopped and stared at me.

"How did you know all of that?" he asked increduously.

"I do my research. I have always been fascinated by vampires, since I have a form of the Porphyria disease which makes everyone think I'm a vampire. All the history books say you were killed in December of 1476, fighting against the Turks," I said, continuing to walk.

"You are quite the amazing young woman Haematitia," Alucard said, shaking his head.

As we neared the roadblock, Alucard said, "Haematitia, stay behind me until I tell you."

"Of course," I said, moving into line behind him, out of sight.

"Limited power release complete. All target activity ceased," Alucard said to someone in front of him.

"You took far too long to silence one target Alucard," a woman replied.

She paused for a moment then said quietly, "I'll have someone take care of her."

"No. I want you to transfer the police girl to the Hellsing Organization," Alucard replied.

"You don't make decisions," the woman said bitingly.

"The police girl made the choice by herself. And Haematitia did not have a choice," he said.

"And just who is Haematitia?"

Alucard stepped to the side, revealing me. I fell into a deep bow and said, "Sir Hellsing, I am Haematitia Hayden Taylor, your humble servant."

Sir Hellsing gasped as I stood straight and I did as well. I felt like I was looking at what I would have looked like in seven years. We both had tan skin, long platinum blonde hair and we were both very tall. Sir Hellsing's eyes were also the same colour that mine were before I was changed.

"What did you say your name was again?" she asked, getting her voice back.

"Haematitia Hayden Taylor. Is something wrong, Sir Hellsing?" I asked, puzzled by her response.

"No, nothing is wrong. It's time for the Hellsing Organization to move out!" she said, turning away from us.

We watched as all of Hellsing's vehicles left, save for one helicopter.

"Um..." Police Girl said, speaking for the first time.

"It was a perfect night. Wouldn't you agree, Police Girl?" Alucard said, smirking.

Police Girl just sighed and closed her eyes as we walked over to the helicopter. The door closed and we took off, heading for London. As the sun began to rise, Alucard covered Police Girl's head with the blanket and propped her up in the far seat.

"Come closer Haematitia, and I will shield you from the sun's rays. Soon though, you will be able to walk in sunlight," he said.

I scooted close to him and he wrapped me in the folds of his voluminous coat. His body was cold, but I leaned against him anyway, feeling a heavy sleep coming over me.

_Sleep now my blood queen, and I will watch over you,_ Alucard thought.

I soon fell into a comatose-like sleep as Alucard wrapped his arms around me. For more than an hour we flew, until I felt us descending. Alucard took off his coat and wrapped me in it securely. I felt movement and I opened my eyes to see Alucard carrying me into a large gated mansion.

"Welcome to your new home, the Hellsing mansion. This is where you will live until time releases you," Alucard said.

I smiled and thought, _Right now, all the time I want to spend is with you Alucard._

I felt us going downstairs, and door opening. Alucard gently placed me in a coffin lined with silk and closed the lid.

_Sweet dreams Haematitia,_ Alucard thought.

I smiled and drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

R&R, please. Order 02 will be up soon. Thanks! 


	3. Order 02, Part 1

Order 02: Club M, Part 1

Disclaimer: Insert disclaimer here...Haematitia is MINE!

* * *

"Seven and a half seconds to set up the stock. You're slow!" Ferguson said.

I sighed and grabbed my scope, preparing to attach it.

"You won't be using that," Ferguson said, eyeing it through his IR goggles.

"Why?"

"We're both aware of what you are and you won't be needing a scope," he replied.

I sighed and reached for one of the bullets. I gasped as my finger was burnt by it and I recoiled. By not touching the tip, I was able to load my gun without burning myself again.

Looking down at the club we were scouting, I saw the creature attack the two people standing outside the front entrance.

"It's attacking civilians sir!" I said.

"In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen," Ferguson said, "Fire!"

I licked my lips in anticipation and my finger tensed on the trigger. Suddenly, I remembered facing Jack in the forest near Chedar once he had become a Ghoul and not being able to shoot him.

Noticing my reluctance, Ferguson said in his radio, "Gareth, take the shot. Belay that!"

Two shots rang out from another roof, hitting the creature right in the back. It screamed and collapsed next to the woman it had been attacking.

"Mission completed. Let's start cleaning up the crime scene. Senior Officer Haematitia Taylor took the shots...Roger," Ferguson said.

"I'm sorry sir," I said, not looking at him.

Turning to look down at the scene below, he said, "Some say failure in one's first battle is a sign you'll live longer. But I suppose you'll live as long as you like, or at least till you're sick of it anyway."

"I suppose," I said, sighing.

"It's all right Miss Victoria. The same thing happened to me the first time I had to snipe someone. My friend Spike had to do it for me," Haematitia said walking up.

"How old were you Hee-mi-uh-"

"You can just call me Vampy. It takes people a while to get used to my name, if they do at all. In response, I was fifteen, two years ago," she replied, patting my shoulder.

"You're only seventeen?" I asked with amazement.

"Yes. Why? Did you think I was older?"

"Yes. I thought you were at least nineteen, my age, or even a year or two older!"

"I'm flattered Miss Victoria, but sadly, I'm only seventeen," she said, laughing.

She walked away and I climbed off the roof and went into the truck that would bring me back with my unit.

"In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen!" my unit recited.

"Amen!" Ferguson said, dismissing them.

I started to walk away when he said, "Victoria."

"Yes sir?" I asked, walking up to him.

Turning to me, Feguson said, "I understand that when you were and officer in Division-11, they may have handled you with kid gloves. Well here the gloves come off. I can't risk another mission. Therefore-"

"I don't need any special treatment, mission or not!" I said hotly.

"I would like to believe that, but...maybe you're too highly strung for this," he said, rubbing his bald head nervously.

"Highly strung?" I repeated, disbelieving.

"Miss Victoria. We will be taking care of your day to day needs," a man said, standing near my unit's vehicle.

"Huh? I...but...oi," I said, talking to myself.

"Will you be taking care of my needs as well Walter?" someone said from behind me.

I spun around, slightly off balance and Vampy steadied me.

"How? Where did you- When?"

"I can move very quickly, from somewhere beyond Ferguson and almost half a minute ago, Miss Seras," she said, smiling.

"Of course we will be serving your needs as well, Miss Taylor. Please, follow me," the man said, turning away.

We followed him into the Hellsing mansion into a huge entryway. There were two large staircases, one leading up to the rest of the mansion, and one leading down, presumably where we were going.

"This way please," the man said, from the top of the lower staircase.

At the bottom of that staircase, the man turned to Vampy and said, "Here is your room Miss Taylor. Your things have been brought here from your school."

"Thank you Walter. Until tomorrow then. Goodnight Miss Seras, or should I say, 'good morning'?" Vampy said, walking into her room and shutting the door.

The man, Walter, and I continued down the hall to a steel door. Opening this door, I saw another staircase leading further down into the mansion's basements.

"Um, excuse me..." I began, not knowing what to say.

"We haven't been introduced. My name is Walter. I'm a retainer to the Hellsing family. Sir Integral has asked me to look after you," he said, walking down the stairs.

"Do I come off as being highly strung?" I asked, still following him.

"Highly strung? Well, that's the least of your worries. You've more to fear from using a silver spoon," Walter replied, smiling.

I stopped, remembering how my finger had been burnt when I was trying to load my gun. So the bullets were made of silver?

"Well, I've never used real silverware before, so I guess that won't be a problem," I said, trying to laugh.

Walter said nothing, just looked up at me.

Feeling stupid, I said, "That didn't come out right."

"I recommend that you also refrain from going out in daylight," he replied, sighing.

Walking down part of a hallway, we stopped at another steel door. Walter opened the door and I saw my new room.

"This is your room for the daylight hours," Walter said.

"There's nothing quite like a room with a view," I said dryly.

Looking around, I finally stopped at my bed.

"God! When I was a little girl, I dreamed of having a bed like this!" I said, jumping onto it lightly.

I noticed there was a remote control on the bed and I pressed the button. Suddenly, the bed started sinking into its frame.

"It's moving! Excuse me, what **is **this?" I asked, turning to Walter.

"Oh, this is just a little something to help you sleep soundly during the long daylight hours. Pleasant dreams," he replied.

"A four-poster coffin? Bloody Hell," I said, having to lay down as the top came down as closed.

I don't know how long I stayed in my coffin, but eventually I said, "No more sleeping at night, I guess."

Walking out of my room, I headed up the stairs and through the steel door. Hearing something strange coming from Vampy's room, I poked my head in the door. Turning towards me, I saw that Vampy had taken a package of medical blood and had ripped through it. I gasped at the feral look in her eyes and the blood running out of her mouth. I backed away and ran up the stairs.

Pausing to catch my breath, I saw two men walk into the house and bow. Not knowing if they even saw me, I bowed back.

"They work for me, so don't feed off them," someone said from above me.

I moved into the hall so I could see my human master, Sir Integral Hellsing.

"I'm not like that!" I said, insulted.

"That warning goes for you as well, Haematitia. Don't feed off my men," she said.

"Of course, Sir Integral. Medical blood is perfectly all right for a creature such as myself," Vampy said, bowing the way the men did.

I swore I saw a small smile on Sir Integral's face as she turned away and walked back towards her office.

"I'm sorry about earlier Miss Seras. I was just so dreadfully thirsty I couldn't help myself," Vampy said, turning to me.

"It's all right. I just wasn't expecting to see you that way, that's all," I said.

"I'm going down to the shooting range. Care to join me?" she asked.

"That's all right, maybe later. I think I'll go back to my room for right now," I said.

" All right. Goodnight, Miss Seras," Vampy said, walking away.

I sighed and went back to my room. I paced around thinking for almost an hour before I decided to go to the shooting range. There was no one there, so I chose a target and began firing.

_Remember, Police Girl, aim only at the heart or the head. That's the only way to destroy the Ghouls and FREAKs we fight,_ I heard in my head.

"Master!" I said out loud, "Yes sir!"

I stayed in the shooting range until I felt the sun beginning to rise. I dragged myself back to my room and collapsed into my coffin, now grateful for the lid.

* * *

Integral was standing in front of her desk, looking out the window. Turning around, she took out a cigar and lighter.

Lighting the cigar, Integral said, "I hope this doesn't become a habit, you and your little toy," as Alucard appeared.

"My toy? The police girl made the choice on her own," he replied, looking at Integral.

"You'd just better train her well, Alucard," Integral replied, turning back to her desk.

"Here, take a look at this. We've been tracking some hooligans heading north, through Birmingham. They've been murdering whole families, drinking their blood, and then using the leftovers to scrawl blasphemous messages on the walls. We're assuming there's at least two of them," she said, gesturing to the papers on her desk.

"Huh," Alucard sighed, "They don't make vampires like they used to."

"I don't recall anyone asking for your opinion," Integral said calmly, her eyes glinting, "We move in on them in two days."

"Well, till tomorrow then," Alucard said, fading backwards through a portal in the wall.

Looking at the wall, Integral suddenly realized she was still holding her cigar. Turning to her desk, she snapped off the ash into a silver ashtray.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! The next section will be up soon! 


	4. Order 02, Part 2

Order 02: Club M, Part 2

Disclaimer: Insert diclaimer here...Haematitia is MINE!

WARNING: Slight Integral OOC-ness in this episode...

Note: For anyone who is interested, 75 British pounds is $133.84 US dollars.

* * *

"You wish for cloth, needles, thread and scissors? May I ask what for?" Sir Integral asked, looking up from the papers covering her desk. 

"I am a seamstress in my spare time and being away from my craft dulls my senses. I made uniforms and body armour for a unit of twenty in the course of one weekend. Selling clothes is how I helped to pay medical bills when my aunt's health began to fail," I replied.

"I see. Did you make the clothes you are wearing now?" she asked.

"Yes. These were the last clothes I made before I died. Walter has been kind enough to have my things from the reform school sent here. I have sold most of the clothes already, some for over 75 pounds," I said, smiling.

"Reform school? Dear me, you are a bit of a character, aren't you Haematitia?" Integral commented, giving me a rare smile.

"Yes I suppose I am. May I sit? Thank you. I use the term school lightly here, as it was, for all extensive purposes, boot camp. We were the nonconformists, 'degenerate youth' that slipped through society's cracks. Because of the Porphyria disease that wracked my body, I was often teased. I retaliated, usually by biting the other child with my very sharp teeth. In high school, the attacks against me became worse. In the last attack, a small group of religious zealots ambushed me on my way home. I was shot multiple times with silver bullets and a wooden stake nearly pierced my heart, grazing off my ribs. I broke the law that night and killed two of them. The rest fled when they saw I wasn't dead. Another died a few days later from internal bleeding caused when I flung him into a tree.

"After being hospitalized for three months, I was taken to stand trial for three cases of murder. I was fourteen at the time, and I had a very good lawyer. With the case that was presented to the court, it was deemed that I had acted out of self-defense. After a week to put my affairs in order with my aunt, I was taken to the reform school. I have been there for three years now," I explained.

"You were shot with silver bullets and stabbed and you survived? How?" Integral asked, shocked.

"Do you have anything flammable?" I asked her, smirking.

She nodded and handed me a cigar. Focusing completely on the end of the cigar, I felt my blood turn to fire in my veins. Just as I felt as though my flesh would catch on fire, the tip of the cigar lit.

"That is what's called the 'blood bane'. My friend Alicia had it too. She was at the reform school for accidental arson, in multiple cases. Our blood turns to fire in our veins when we focus or get extremely angry. During the ambush, when the bullets entered my flesh, I went into shock and my body said, 'Remove the impurities.' So the blood bane started by itself, melted the bullets out, and cauterized the wounds. I pulled the stake out and burned it in my hand," I said, smiling at Integral's face.

"That must come in handy at times Haematitia." A pause. "You know, the two of us could be sisters. We're about the same height, our hair is the same colour, and I'm guessing your eyes were blue, right?"

"Yes, they were. An interesting thought indeed, Sir Integral, but is it logical? Both of my parents died when I was three," I said.

"I was ten at that time. Did you see them? Perhaps you were told they had died, but you never saw them," she replied, warming to the topic.

"My aunt told me that my parents had gone away and would not be coming back for a long time, but that they loved me. I knew they were dead, but I couldn't understand why. Then when I was diagnosed with Porphyria, I thought it was God's way of punishing me for not loving my parents enough. After the attack, the puddles of silver that were the bullets were given to me. I had them reforged into a cross that I still wear, though now it binds me with a great pain," I said wearily.

"May I see this cross Haematitia?" Integral asked.

I nodded and unbuttoned the top two buttons of my shirt. Hanging against my collarbones was a silver Celtic cross, set with three types of stone and inscribed with Celtic knotwork. I unhooked the chain and hand the necklace to Integral.

"What kinds of stones are these? I recognize the garnets, but I don't know the other stones," Integral said, looking closely at the necklace.

"The dark green one with the red spots is bloodstone, thought to purify blood within the body. The other is the stone of my name, haematite. It is supposed to promote the production of blood in the body. The chain is also made of haematite, as I can only have so much silver around my neck now," I said, gesturing to my chest.

"What do you mea- Oh my God! Why do you still wear this cross?" Integral asked, almost dropping it.

She was referring to the image of the cross that was burned into my skin. Gently taking the necklace back, I hooked it around my neck and hissed as the silver touched my skin, smoke curling from the burned flesh.

"The cross protects me from the foes we fight; also, that is the first time I have taken it off since the day I had it made," I said.

The was a long moment of awkward silence as Integral collected her thoughts and became my master once more.

"Walter will make sure that you have all the supplies you need. Perhaps, you could make something for me as well," she said.

"Of course. Anything at all, Sir Integral," I said, bowing.

"Walter will give you the patterns of my official uniform as a Knight of the Round Table. I would like you to make something with the same pattern, but with some sort of protection incorporated. And hang the costs," she said.

"As you wish Sir Integral. It shall be complete the day the supplies come in, made of the best materials," I said.

Integral smiled and said, "Thank you Haematitia. Dismissed."

I nodded and walked out of her office. I located Walter in his study and arranged with him for all of my supplies to be shipped in the next day. That included the coloured cloth-of-steel for Integral's uniform, the steel plates and the cutting tools I would need for making body armour.

"Sir Integral said you would give me the patterns for her official uniform. I wish to start looking at them," I said politely.

"Of course. Here you go," Walter said, handing me an envelope, "You do realize that it is almost midnight, don't you? You and Sir Integral have had quite the conversation."

"Is it really that early? I should be going off to the shooting range then. Goodnight Walter," I said, smiling at him.

"Goodnight Miss Taylor. I shall bring the supplies down to your room when they arrive," he said,

I nodded in thanks and sunk through the floor. Feeling the call of my coffin, I stopped when I was next to it and reappeared in my room. I was spreading out the patterns on my table, when someone's hands were placed on my shoulders.

"You're learning so quickly to control your powers Haema. You remind me of Kyuuki," Alucard said.

"Who is Kyuuki, Mein Fuhrer?" I asked, the German words popping into my head.

He started and looked at me, his face neutral.

"Mein Fuhrer; she always used to call me that. I met Kyuuki many years ago, after I left Wallachia. In a small village in West Germany about 550 years ago, Kyuuki had been stabbed by traveling bandits making their way through the country. I was only about 25 years dead, so I wished for a companion; Kyuuki said yes. She became a No-Life Queen and stayed by my side for 150 years. Then, Kyuuki decided to return to her homeland, Japan. I have not seen her since then, but I always listen for her voice in my head. You act a lot like her, now that I think about it. You are like a combination of Kyuuki and Integral," Alucard said.

"She said the two of us could be sisters. She seemed very pressed to figure that out. It was odd and from what I understand, quite out of character for her," I said thoughtfully.

"Interesting. I think I'll ask her about it tomorrow. You look pale, Haema. Are you drinking the blood?" he asked.

"Yes I am Mein Fuhrer, but I don't think Miss Seras is though. She seems to be afraid to drink it for some reason," I replied, still leaning over the patterns.

My ponytail holder suddenly broke and my hair cascaded down around me, falling almost to my knees. Alucard hugged me from behind and put his face near my ear, sending shivers up my spine.

"Your blood is still so sweet, so fresh, though your body is growing cold," he whispered, his fangs brushing my skin.

I gasped slightly as they pierced my neck. Alucard began to drain me and he supported my body as it went limp. Bringing me to my coffin, he made his coat fade away and took off his tie, revealing his neck to me.

"Drink Haema. Drink, and experience the darkness on a whole new level."

As Alucard pressed me to his neck, I dropped my fangs and slid them into his neck. His body twitched as I began to drink, but he continued to hold me to his neck. Finally, I opened my eyes and saw that Alucard's body was turning into shadows. I retracted my fangs and helped him to sit up.

"Become shadow Haema. Your body knows what to do," he said.

I looked down and saw that my legs had become shadow. I relaxed and thought, _Shadow._ Then I realized that I didn't have a body anymore.

_Come with me Haema,_ I heard.

I felt Alucard near me and I moved towards him. With a mental shock, I felt myself merge with him.

_Welcome to the darkness Haema. **This **is what it feels like to embrace the darkness completely. Let's give Integral a visit,_ he said.

We moved upwards for a minute and I knew we were in Integral's office.

I felt Integral turn towards us and she said, "Alucard, reveal yourself."

_Move slightly away from me and tell yourself to become flesh again,_ Alucard said.

I separated from him and thought to myself, _Become flesh._

Integral suddenly began laughing quietly and Alucard laughed out loud as I realized that I was naked. I quickly covered myself with my hair and nodded.

"My apologies Sir Integral. I have not gotten used to moving as shadow yet," I said, a blush starting to rise to my cheeks.

Suddenly I felt Alucard's greatcoat being placed on my shoulders and I sank into the folds, slipping my arms into the too-large sleeves.

"I will teach you how to bring clothes on your body next time," Alucard said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you Mein Fuhrer, I will appreciate the knowledge," I said.

"Haematitia, could you give us a moment? Alucard and I have something discuss," Integral asked, turning to me.

"Of course. I believe I will go to sleep now, if that's all right," I said.

Both nodded and I walked out, my bare feet making no noise on the floor. I cast my mind around and saw that Walter and Seras were both asleep.

I went to my room and looked at myself in the full-length mirror. My reflection looked small and pale within the folds of Alucard's greatcoat, but I could see the similarities between myself and Integral. I went to my closet and changed into a silk nightgown I had made. Putting Alucard's coat back on, I climbed into my coffin, closed the lid, and fell asleep.

* * *

"You wished to speak to me, Integral?" I asked, focusing back on her. 

"What do you think of Haematitia?" she asked, turning away from me

"As a No-Life Queen, she is a prodigy. She is progressing with her powers even faster than Kyuuki did...Yes. As a person, she reminds me of you when you were that age," I replied.

"As I thought. Of course she would remind you of me. Why wouldn't she, being my little sister?" Integral mused, turning towards me.

"She's your sister? How are you so sure?" I asked, my mind reeling.

"When my father died ten years ago, he entrusted Walter with a letter to be given to me when I turned twenty years old. It told me that I had a sister, seven years younger than I. My mother Kala died while giving birth to my sister. For some reason, my father didn't want her to live with us, so she was given to aunt's family, the VanHelsings. Her real name is Haematitia Hayden Regina Hellsing, Lady Hellsing, heir to the Hellsing family. If I never have children, she will be the eternal heir to Hellsing," Integral explained.

"I see. That explains why her blood tastes different. It is the blood of the Hellsing's that runs through her veins, not that of the Taylor's," I said, thinking out loud.

"Does she suspect anything yet? I was quite forward with her earlier," Integral asked.

"I think she does suspect a bit. She made a comment about you being very interested in pointing out similarities between the two of you. You've never struck me as being quite that blunt Integral. What got into you, I wonder?" I replied, deliberately bating her.

"I've never had a sister before, Alucard! When I found out about Haematitia, I had to make sure that it really was her. If you had a brother or sister, wouldn't you want to know about them?" Integral asked.

Images of Mircea and Radu flashed through my head as I replied, "Yes, but...never mind. You **are **a confusing creature Integral."

"Since you have now taken my younger sister, do you still desire to take me into the darkness as well?" she questioned me.

"If you were as I was, you would be able to see the answer in my mind," I replied, not answering.

_I can read it on your face, without having to see it in you mind. And you know what my answer is already, Alucard, _she said in my head.

I nodded and replied, _Yes, I know your answer, though I don't like it. Nevertheless, I won't press it tonight. Good day to you, Miss Hellsing._

With that, I sunk through the floors until I came to Haematitia's bedroom. I opened her coffin and looked down at her still form.

"You are stronger than you could know, Haematitia. You're of noble blood, indomitable will and personal strength. You are just like your sister was at your age. I hope she will join us in eternity, a family of the damned. But until she does, you will become perfected. And we shall raise the Police Girl to the darkness as parents raise a child. And now, goodnight, my queen of blood," I said.

I brushed the hair out of Haema's face and closed the coffin lid. I then went down to my own room and cleaned my Casul. Pouring myself a glass of bloodwine, I toasted Queen, country, and the Hellsing family. I drank deeply from the glass, still tasting Haema's blood in my mouth. Finishing the wine, I climbed into my coffin and fell into a sleep plagued with memories of old friends and family.

* * *

An inbetween episode, but Part 3 is on the horizon! R&R please! 


	5. Order 02, Part 3

Order 02: Club M, Part 3

Disclaimer: Insert disclaimer here...

WARNING: I'm taking some liberties with Alucard and Haematitia in this chapter...

* * *

"Good evening Miss Taylor, I trust you slept well. Your supplies have arrived and I have taken the liberty of bringing them here to you room," Walter said as I sat up.

"Thank you Walter. Please tell Sir Integral that I will begin work on her uniform right away," I replied.

"Of course. Your blood supply has been replenished as well. Good night," Walter said, walking to the door.

Once Walter had walked out, I got up and locked the door, knowing it wouldn't stop Alucard. I went to my closet, looked through the small amount of clothes in it, and finally picked out an olive green suit with the Hellsing coat of arms emblazoned on the right arm. I hung up Alucard's greatcoat and began to change into the suit when I felt someone behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw a mass of shadows floating above one of my chairs.

_I see you Mein Fuhrer_, I thought.

I continued to get dressed, but suddenly the shadows surrounded me and I couldn't move. Alucard formed in front of me and I blinked in shock as he kissed me. I blinked again as I realized I was responding to the kiss.

I woke up some time later in my coffin, fully dressed in the suit.

"Was it all a dream? No, it couldn't have been. Alucard was here, earlier this evening! He kissed me! He..." I said, blushing.

Standing up, I noticed that I was sore in places that I knew I should not be sore in unless... Shaking my head, I walked over to my table and picked up the bolt of olive green cloth-of-steel. Pinning the pattern to the cloth, I carefully began cutting out the pieces. Once the pieces were cut out and laid aside, I heated up my cutting tools and began cutting the steel body armour. Lining up the steel with the cloth, I took my smallest needle and threaded it with 0.013 steel thread and began sewing everything together.

It took me a whole spool of thread and almost three hours to finish Integral's uniform. Looking at the clock, I saw I had about an hour and a half until the sun rose. Going to my window, I opened the curtains and pulled the window up. Going back to my table, I used a bolt of fine white cambric to make shirts, blouses and tunics. Then with plain black cotton, I made a few pairs of pants and a skirt.

I was about to start making a fighting costume for myself when a ray of sunlight hit my face. I cringed, anticipating pain, but then I realized, there **was** no pain. I drank the blood that had been set out for me, placed Integral's uniform on the chair with a note, and quickly got into my coffin.

"I **have** to remember to close my window and get some thicker curtains. Perhaps I will talk to Integral and Walter about it tomorrow. Well, now I know that I can walk in sunlight," I said to myself.

As the sun began to rise, I released myself to the deep darkness of a dreamless sleep.

_Goodnight, Mein Fuhrer_, I thought.

* * *

"Captain Gareth's unit, report for duty immediately!"

Seras sighed and ran after the rest of her unit. As she ran, she saw Ferguson talking to Sir Integral. As Seras entered her unit's vehicle, she saw Haematitia standing near the entrance.

"Vampy, aren't you coming in?" Seras asked.

Haematitia smiled and said, "No, but I'll be meeting you there. I'm flying there with Alucard. Well, see you later."

Seras blinked and where Haematitia had been standing, there was a mass of shadows.

"Vampy, is that you?" Seras asked.

_Yes, it's me. Hurry up and get in, and we'll meet you there,_ she replied in Seras' mind.

Seras nodded, wondering if Haematitia could see her, and got into the vehicle.

_Yes Seras, I saw you,_ Haema said, laughing.

Seras sighed and thought about Alucard and the powers he and Haema now shared. The vehicle stopped and Seras ran out with the rest of her unit. Going onto the roof of a nearby building, Seras and Gareth set up their guns as Ferguson watched.

While a blockade was being set up, a large mass of shadows appeared and formed into Haematitia and Alucard. Going to one of the vehicles, they stood in front of a video screen showing Integral's face. Integral winced internally as she watched her sister bowing before her.

"You know your mission: search and destroy. Now go," she said.

"Releasing control art restriction to Level Five," Alucard said, transforming into a bat-like creature.

"Releasing the Cain restriction to Level Three," Haema said. She nodded to Integral's image as she turned into a winged demon and faded from sight.

"The Cain restriction? Alucard, you have some explaining to do," Integral muttered to herself.

_Think back to Genesis. You'll find your answer there,_ Alucard replied, sounding smug.

"Genesis? 'Am I my brother's keeper?' Cain murdered his brother Abel and when God discovered the crime, He punished Cain. 'I shall place a mark upon you. Any who touch you will be repaid seven fold.' Cain was cast out of the land of his birth, doomed to wander in the land of Nod his whole life," Integral said.

_But Cain never died. The mark God placed on him was the curse of vampirism. Cain became our _pater familias,_ the father of our race. And since there is a father, there must be a mother as well. As Cain wandered into Babylonia, he found a shrine dedicated to the demon goddess Lilith. Cain soon realized that Lilith was trapped within a statue of her likeness in the shrine. Using his relatively new powers, Cain released Lilith from the statue and made her into the mother of our race._

_Which brings me to the seals on Haematitia. I have the ability to place the Cain restriction on Haematitia. You can place the Lilith restriction and seal on her, even though you are not a vampire,_ Alucard said.

_We will discuss this matter at a later time Alucard. For now, just focus on your mission,_ Integral replied, using her own telepathy.

_As you wish. This will be over within the hour, _Alucard said, laughing maniacally.

The Bonnie and Clyde duo, Leif and Jessica, were speeding along the road, shooting up police cars as they went. Suddenly, a bright light flew out of the headlight on their motorcycle, blinding them temporarily. When the light died down, the two were riding in a tunnel full of spectres and glowing with a red light.

"No! I don't like this! Leif, baby, where are we?" Jessica asked, clinging to Leif.

"I don't fucking know, all right!" he replied angrily.

"Take me somewhere else right now Leif!" Jessica screamed.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Leif yelled over his shoulder.

Turning back to the road, Leif swore as he noticed Alucard in front of him.

"Shit! You're fucking dead!" he yelled, gunning the engine.

Alucard just grinned as he pulled out his Casul and shot a giant hole in their front tire. Both screamed as the motorcycle spun out. Alucard then began teasing them, berating them for becoming FREAK vampires. Haematitia, still in demon form, kept popping up, making sure the duo could see her.

Leif finally managed to shoot a hole in Alucard's shoulder. He started laughing before he realized that Alucard was still moving and taking out the Casul.

"Christ! Who is this fucking cocker!" Leif screamed, taking out his second machine gun and opening fire.

Alucard fired only two bullets: one to block a shot and the other to plow through Leif's chest. His body fell and turned into ash as Jessica screamed and ran.

"Don't fail me this time Police Girl," Alucard said, as the tunnel faded.

Seras blinked as she heard this and tried to focus.

Ferguson got something on his radio and said to Seras, "She's coming our way. You should be able to see her already."

"But sir, it's five hundred metres!" Seras cried in protest.

Suddenly, her pupils changed into slits and Jessica appeared on the road, running.

"My God, I can see her! But...she's, she's just a girl! She **can't **be a vampire!" Seras said in disbelief.

"Victoria, take the shot. It's time to prove you're not just a monster," Ferguson said.

Seras put her finger on the trigger, but couldn't bring herself to shoot.

Gareth, who was next to her on the roof, said, "Target acquired sir."

"That's your target Victoria!" Ferguson said.

Without another thought, Seras pulled the trigger and watched as Jessica's body fell. For a moment, Seras thought everyone had made a mistake, but then Jessica's body turned into ash and blew away in the wind.

"All targets silenced. Alucard shot and silenced Target A. Senior Officer Seras Victoria silenced Target B. We'll begin cleaning up. Roger," Ferguson said into his radio, "Victoria."

"Yes sir?"

"Welcome to the Hellsing Organization."

Integral was waiting on the video screen for Alucard to appear, when she suddenly saw him riding on the back of a winged creature. The creature landed on it's feet and bowed so Alucard could get off. It's right hand glowed red and slowly it shrunk and became Haematitia.

"Limited release of the Cain restriction is complete," she said.

"Limited power release complete," Alucard added.

"When you get back to the mansion, I need to see both of you in my office immediately," Integral said.

The two vampires nodded and Haematitia said, "Is it all right for us to leave now? I would like to try traveling as bats."

With a nod from Integral, Alucard said, "Focus your mind and let the transformation come to you."

Haematitia nodded and closed her eyes. Slowly, her body began to turn into bats who fluttered around Alucard.

"We will see you at the house soon Integral," Alucard said, also transforming.

The two flocks of bats merged and took off, heading for the Hellsing mansion. As soon as they reached the mansion, they reformed and Haematitia looked at her ungloved hand.

The seal on the back of her hand was a diamond-shaped 'C' within a double circle. In the middle of the 'C' there was an ankh, outlined in black and filled with red.

"I think I'm going to make some gloves tonight," Haematitia said, covering the mark with her sleeve.

* * *

R&R please! Another inbetween episode, Part 4, is coming up! 


	6. Order 02, Part 4

Order 02: Club M, Part 4

Disclaimer: Insert discaimer here...

WARNING: Integral-OOCness in this one...

* * *

The two flocks of bats merged and took off, heading for the Hellsing mansion. As soon as they reached the mansion, they reformed and Haematitia looked at her ungloved hand.

The seal on the back of her hand was a diamond-shaped 'C' within a double circle. In the middle of the 'C' there was an ankh, outlined in black and filled with red.

"I think I'm going to make some gloves tonight," Haematitia said, covering the mark with her sleeve.

Sighing, she rose with Alucard into Integral's office.

"You wished to speak to us about something?" Haematitia asked as Integral lit a cigar.

"Yes. I wish to know more about Cain and Lilith and their seals," she said.

"Cain and Lilith are the father and mother of the race of vampires. Cain was the murdering son of Adam and Eve. Lilith was a Babylonian demon goddess, thought to be Adam's first wife. She became a demon when Adam rejected her when Eve was created. Those few vampires who have found Cain and Lilith are allowed to drink of their blood, the primal source. Once a vampire has drunk from either Cain or Lilith, they can put the seal of that vampire on another. 'I searched across the land, for years and years I roamed.' Finally, I located Cain in Egypt. After letting me drink from his blood, Cain said that he liked me and that he would watch over me. I never found Lilith, but I didn't worry about it," Alucard explained.

"Haematitia, may I please see the seal?" Integral asked.

Haematitia nodded and pulled up her sleeve. Integral examined the seal thoroughly before turning back to Alucard.

"You said earlier that I could place the Lilith seal on Haematitia. Why? I have never drunk the blood of a vampire," she said.

"There is a secret in your family Integral, told to me by your grandfather on his deathbed. Many years ago, one of your ancestors was in childbirth when a villain stabbed her. She was dying as her child was being born. Lilith appeared to her and asked if she wished to live. Your ancestor said yes and Lilith poured some of her blood into the wound. The wound healed almost immediately and your ancestor knew what was standing in front of her. Lilith helped birth the child, a beautiful baby girl. Suddenly the child began to spit up blood and Lilith saw that she had also been pierced by the blade. With a nod from your ancestor, Lilith saved the life of the girl. She promised that whenever anyone from your family was in danger, she would come and save them. Since the Hellsing family has a penchant for getting into trouble, Lilith has appeared to many, including your grandfather and father. With all the generations of vampire blood, you can put the Lilith seal on Haematitia," Alucard explained.

_If I placed the seal on her, Haema would realize that we are sisters, wouldn't she? _Integral asked Alucard.

_Yes she would. Don't you think it would be a good for her to know? She has no one else here except us Integral. I think you should do it,_ Alucard replied.

After a moment's internal struggle, Integral said, "Very well. What must I do?"

Alucard grinned and said, "You must focus on the vampire blood in your veins. Then, you must allow Haematitia to drink some of your blood. The words to affix the seal will come to you. Perhaps Lilith herself will appear to you."

Integral nodded and closed her eyes.

_I'm part vampire? No wonder Father never told me. 'Focus on the vampire blood'? I hope Alucard knows what he's talking about, _Integral thought, shielding her mind.

Focusing entirely, she called out to her body, _Blood of the vampire Lilith, I implore you to come to my aid._

An image of a woman filled her mind, accompanied by soft laughter. Her skin was dusty brown and her hair was coal black.

_So, you are in need of my power at last, child of Hellsing, _she said.

_Yes, Lilith, _Integral replied.

Integral opened her eyes and gasped at her newly-heightened senses.

"Here Haematitia. Take my wrist and drink. Quickly, before I change my mind!" she said, holding out her left hand.

Haematitia nodded, dropped her fangs and gently bit into her sister's wrist. Integral shuddered and fought the urge to pull away.

_Now my young daystalker, invoke the words of power and create the seal, _Lilith said.

Integral, whose eyes were now tinted red, nodded and said, "_Germanus Sanguis Dicio Sigilla Nomen _Lilith!"

As soon as the words left Integral's mouth, Haematitia pulled away and clutched her left wrist as if in pain. On the back of her hand, a seal began to appear. Much like the Seal of Cain, Lilith's Seal was also within a double circle. There was a stylized 'L' and the red nd black ankh within its own circle. The seal glowed red and Haematitia hissed in pain. The glow died down and she felt Integral's blood flowing through her veins.

_Hello Haematitia, I am Lilith, mother of our race. The blood flowing through your veins, do you like it? Do you like the taste of your sister's blood? _a woman asked.

_My sister? You mean to say that Sir Integral is my sister? _Haematitia asked, shocked.

"Yes, the two of you are related, two daughters of the same noble blood," a voice said.

Everyone turned to the door where a woman had just materialized. Her long black hair hung loose against her bronzed skin and simple white robes. Her only adornments were a pair of earrings and an ankh necklace. Her eyes were dark red and she smiled, revealing her long canines. Haematitia gasped and dropped to her knees in a bow. Alucard bowed deeply at the waist and even Integral bowed her head.

"You have no need to bow before me, my Children. It has been thirteen years since I saw you last Integral, and Haematitia I have not seen since the day you were born. And you must be the infamous Alucard. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person. Cain has spoken a great deal about you," Lilith said warmly.

"If I may ask Lilith, how is it that I was diagnosed with Porphyria when my sister Integral was not?" Haematitia asked, rising gracefully.

"Porphyria? Is **that** what they are calling your state of existence these days?" Lilith asked, shaking her head.

"What do you mean Lilith?" Integral asked, sounding curious.

"Haematitia is not human, nor ever was. Your mother Kala was in India about a month after Haematitia was conceived. One of your father's enemies tried to stab him and Kala took the blow, damaging her lung and heart. Arthur fled with her, trying to stop the bleeding. By the time I got to them, Kala had already lost quite a large amount of blood. Though they were wary of my motivation to help, Kala agreed to take my blood."

But, because of the amount of blood that Kala had to take and how close to death she was, Kala became a dhamphir, half-human, half-vampire. She was mortal, cursed with a vampire's craving for blood and basic powers of illusion and control over nocturnal creatures. Arthur would have destroyed me right there, but Kala stopped him. By Kala becoming a dhamphir, Haematitia also became a dhamphir _in utero_."

Kala learned to drink blood with little trepidation, once she learned that she was pregnant. But as the pregnancy progressed, Kala became weaker and weaker. By the time we figured out why, it was already too late. Even though Kala was regularly drinking blood, Haematitia had no external source of blood to feed off of. Haematitia, I know this may be hard for you to hear, but you are the reason your mother died," Lilith said, putting her hand on Haematitia's cheek.

"It is information I needed to know Lilith. So I am guessing Father had his personal doctors diagnose me with Porphyria to hide what I truly was. And so no one at Hellsing got too curious, he sent me to live with my aunt, Lady VanHelsing. So I am a dhamphir. That explains why I didn't die the night of the attack. My body, besides having the blood bane, must have also been healing itself," Haematitia said quietly, thinking out loud.

"Do you remember the crazy woman in red you passed that night? It was me, giving you a warning: "Do not go, stay away! Death in that direction preys!" Lilith said smiling.

"I **knew** I felt something strange about that woman! It was my dhamphir blood recognizing you as a vampire. I should have listened to your warning," Haematitia replied.

The sun's first rays entered through the window and everyone winced.

"I must leave now, but remember that I am always nearby. Integral, Haematitia, your parents would both be proud of what the two of you have accomplished. Farewell," Lilith said, disappearing.

"Alucard, could you please leave us?" Integral asked, closing the curtains.

"Of course. Good day to you both," Alucard said, vanishing.

* * *

"Haematitia?" Integral said tentatively.

I opened my arms and smiled as Integral fell into the embrace.

"I've been trying to find you for years Haematitia. I've never thought I would be able to see your face," she said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I never knew I had a sister, much less the director of the Hellsing Organization. I'm happy to know that I'm not alone in the world anymore," I said through my own blood tears.

We sat in Integral's office for almost two hours, talking about the last seventeen years.

"Did you like the uniform I made for you?" I asked.

"Yes! Cloth-of-steel is actually quite comfortable and it fits perfectly. Thank you," Integral replied.

There was a knock on the door and Walter came in bearing a tray laden with food and a pot of tea.

"Good morning Sir Integral, Miss Taylor. Alucard said the two of you were in here talking. I brought breakfast for the both of you," he said cheerfully.

"Thank you Walter. Haematitia, do you think we should?" Integral asked, giving me a look.

"Yes Integral, I think we should," I replied, grinning wickedly, "Walter, you might want to put that down."

Walter put the tray down on Integral's desk with a nod and stood looking at us with curiosity and a bit of apprehension.

"You can tell that Haematitia and I look quite similar, correct Walter?" Integral asked.

"Well yes, of course... Does this have to do with the letter I was entrusted to give you when you turned twenty?" Walter asked.

"Yes Walter, it does. That letter told me that Mother did not die of a wasting illness as Father led everyone to believe. She died giving birth to a baby girl, seven years younger than I. The letter instructed me to find my sister and to bring her back to the family. So now I present to you Lady Haematitia Hayden Regina Hellsing, heir of the Hellsing Organization," Integral said, standing up and hugging me.

Walter stood in shock for a minute and then bowed to me.

Lady Haematitia, I welcome you back to the Hellsing family. Please, let me know if there is anything you need. I am happy to serve the daughters of Hellsing," he said.

"Thank you Walter, you are so kind," I said, smiling.

He nodded and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"You should eat before the sun rises much higher. We don't want you to burn," Integral said, gesturing to the small chest full of ice.

I opened the chest and found two packages of blood.

"Integral, there's a note here from Alucard that says you must drink blood at least once a week, now that the vampire's blood has been awoken," I said, reading the note.

I handed her the package and the note and she read it, smiling to herself.

Opening the package, Integral smiled at me and said, "Well, bottoms up, I guess."

I drained my blood pack as I watched my sister try blood for the first time.

"I used to hate the sight and smell of blood, but now I like. I guess I really do have vampire blood in my veins," Integral said as she finished.

The sunlight suddenly burst through a crack in the curtains and I hid my face.

"I'm sorry Integral, but I really must be getting to sleep now. I should have been in my coffin hours ago," I said, standing slowly.

"Of course. I should apologize for keeping you up for such a long time. Goodnight, dear sister," Integral said, hugging me.

"Good day Teggie," I said, grinning.

"What did you just call me?" she asked, blinking in amazement.

"Teggie, short for Integral. I think it's cute," I replied, laughing.

"Haema, I swear you are the damnedest creature-"

"Good day to you, Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing," I said, walking out the door.

By the time I reached the stairs going down to the main floor- only a hundred feet or so- I felt like I was going to lose consciousness. As my legs collapsed underneath me, I felt strong arms catch me. Looking up, I saw red eyes framed by jet black hair.

"Mein Fuhrer...Alucard. I'm sorr-"

"Hush Haema, and I will bring you into the darkness. Close your eyes now and rest," he said.

I did as he had told me and closed my eyes. I felt us sinking through the floors, much deeper than my room was. I heard a door open and I opened my eyes. Alucard's room was full of candles, their flames glinting off ebony furniture inlaid with platinum.

The lid of Alucard's coffin rose up and he placed me in it gently. I expected him to close the lid, but to my surprise, he climbed in with me and the lid shut. His coffin was large, but with two people in it, it was slightly crowded. I was pressed right up against Alucard and his arm was over me. Even though it was completely dark, we could still see each other perfectly.

"You came to me a week ago, didn't you, Mein Fuhrer?" I asked him.

"Please...Haema, just call me Alucard. And...yes, I did come to you," he replied softly.

"Then I am no longer a vir- Lilith said that I was preg-"

"Not even Lilith can tell such a thing this early on, Haema. You may not be," Alucard said.

"And what if I am? There would be no doubt that you were the father if it turns out that she's right," I replied, starting to drift off.

"If you actually are, then we will raise our child in our ways and they would become the heir of Hellsing. Now sleep, and you will be watched over by the Angel of Darkness," he said, kissing me gently.

"Goodnight Alucard," I replied, losing myself to sleep.

Over the next few weeks, I woke up in Alucard's coffin most nights. Walter started bringing blood for both of us down each morning. Each night, I wondered if Lilith had been right when she told me that I was pregnant.

"Stop worrying about it so much Haema. Your mind is reeling and you seem tired all the time. It's still too early to tell," Alucard said, hugging me from behind.

Lilith suddenly appeared and said, "Actually, it's not too early to tell Alucard. Lady Haematitia, I am pleased to announce that you are carrying twins. The Hellsing family and the King of Wallachia shall have heirs once again. Even I am not sure at this stage of pregnancy, but I believe you are going to have a boy and a girl. I wish you luck during this wonderful time."

With a nod, Lilith vanished as quickly as she came, leaving Alucard and me in shock. We stood there for a minute until I finally found my voice again.

"I told you so Alucard."

* * *

R&R please! Order 03: Sword Dancer is in the works! 


End file.
